Burned
by SpottedStar -Riverclan Leader
Summary: A kittypet and a Riverclan Warrior fall in love. While the kittypet is pregnat, the house she is living in burns down, and she has to escape and Oh! I can't tell you, It will ruin it! And the story behind a loved cat from the books by Erin Hunter comes in
1. Prologue

**Everyone, I really hope you like this story! Only my second story but….yesh. lol. Anyway, the prologue takes place 11 months BEFORE the actually story begins at Chapter 1. Please realize that. Well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Bright green eyes shined through the night, and jumped up onto a picked fence. A gray she-cat sat there, staring out into the forest. She saw cats running, clawing, and fighting, tooth and claw. She saw blood splatter- and shook, horrified by the sight.

_Those horrible wild cats! Why can't they just leave this place? They make so much racket! What is there goal in life? Waking up nice house-cats as they kill each other?_

The she-cat glared angrily at the cats. Suddenly, she noticed blue eyes glaring back at her. They came closer to her, running, running. She tried to jump down, but ended up clumsily falling off the fence, slamming into the ground. The blue-eyed tom landed on top of her, pinning her down. His fiery orange pelt seemed to glow in the dark night.

"Let go of me!" The gray cats cry sounded through the night.

"Are you a spy?" The orange toms ocean blue eyes stared into hers.

"What?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Are you a spy? From the other clans?"

"Are you crazy? Have you been to the vet lately?"

"The what?" The tom decided to ignore her odd comment by shaking his head, then continued: "Why were you sitting up-watching us like that?"

"How could I not? You wild cats make so much noise there is no way for me to get any sleep!"

The orange tom sniffed, and pulled his nose back in instantly. "Ick. You stink- like a kittypet!" "A _kittypet_?" The she-cat tried to ignore the strange word. "Who are you?"

The orange tabby stood up tall, and announced: "I am Sunstripe, of Riverclan."

Sunstripe looked at the she-cat curiously. "And you are?"

She smiled a bit nervously. "My names Bramby. Well, that's what the House-folk's kids call me, anyway."

Sunstripe let his tail wave its way around Bramby slowly. "Really…" He smiled.

"Your pretty beautiful for a kittypet."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I thought kittypets enjoyed when you complemented their amazing eyes."

"Real smooth." Bramby whispered.

Suddenly, Sunstripe jumped onto the fence and walked back and forth, straight and perfectly. "So, what was with the whole falling off the fence thing. Is that what kittypets _really _love?" He jumped down, landing on his feet, unlike her. "Sounds like a blast."

Bramby gave him an annoyed look, but happiness glittered in the back of her eyes. "You are unbelievable." She started to walk away, back into the house.

"Hey, wait!" Sunstripe yelled. "What's up with that? You say I'm unbelievable, then you leave?" Bramby ignored him, shaking her head, but grinning where he couldn't see.

Sunstripe jumped onto the fence and looked down at her, and she could feel his deep blue eyes burning into her pelt. She turned around. "You _still_ here?"

"Actually, I should probably go." He meowed, turning as if he didn't care what Bramby thought. He jumped off the fence, and Bramby started to turn back around when she saw him suddenly jump back up. "Yes?" She asked.

"I'll be seeing you here at dawn tomorrow, right?"

Bramby looked at him, and let him see her grin.

"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 1

Bramby walked around the house, trying to find her house folk. _Where could they be? _She thought nervously. Bramby was a kittypet. A pretty lazy one, at that. Not fat though, she was actually a thin beautiful gray-brown tabby with dark brown stripes and bright green eyes. She relied on her twolegs very much.

Bramby ran out to the back and stood on the white picket fence, getting a good look around the neighborhood. _Maybe they're on a walk. _She thought, continuing to look around.

It was dark out. Silverpelt shined beautifully above her. Sunstripe taught her all about Starclan.

Suddenly, Bramby wobbled on the fence, her heavy weight bringing her over. She quickly jumped off before she fell. Then she shook, and went inside to continue the search.

No, Bramby wasn't fat. At least not _usually_, but right now, she was pregnant.

When Bramby entered the kitchen, her House-folk came running down the stairs. "Bye Bramby! We'll miss you! Were going on a vacation for one week, we will see you when we get back. Ok?" Now Bramby knew. They had been packing. Ah well, a week to herself could be nice. She saw her food was where she could reach it. Everything would be fine.

_First I better take a small catnap before Sunstripe gets here. The kits are going to be born soon! He's going to be a great father. _She thought. She looked out the window at the beautiful night sky. Sunstripe was coming at Moonhigh, in about an hour. She could fit a nap in for sure. With that, she felt little paws battling in her stomach. "Goodnight…" She whispered.

**If only she knew what was happening right outside her window.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bramby was awaken to Sunstripe prodding at her. "Bramby!" He cried loudly, as it echoed through the house. "Wake up! Please!" He licked her muzzle gently.

"What…?" Bramby whispered sleepily, her eyes droopy and her stomach in pain. Then she smelled the smoke. Suddenly, she jumped up, startled, and her eyes flew open. There stood Sunstripe and her, in the middle of her burning house.

It was a horrible fire. You could barely see, there was so much smoke. You could barely breathe. The walls around Bramby melted, and smoke got into her lungs as she spoke to her mate. "Sunstripe! What happened? What's going on? Are you ok-is-how"- she gasped for air. Her mind was dizzy.

"There were two Twoleg Toms outside, they set the house on fire. I don't know who, and we don't have time to think. Bramby, you are pregnant to our kits, and we all need to get out NOW. Run!"

With out thinking, Bramby dashed out with Sunstripe by her side. He looked so brave and fearless. If only she could be half the cat he was. Suddenly, her stomach gave her pains like never before. She yowled out, and continued running as the smoke burned her eyes.

"You doing ok?" Sunstripe asked. Bramby nodded, but was obviously in pain. Suddenly, they saw a wall melt before them, collapsing right next to them. "Eeek!" Bramby cried nervously. The house was coming down. They ran as fast as they could, noticing they floor wobbling a bit beneath their feet. But luckily, they were about 4 tail-lengths away from the door- when the floor broke, right where Bramby stood.

"Bramby!" Sunstripe grabbed her scruff, pulling her up before she could fall. "Hurry!" Bramby was to stunned to move. So easily, she could've fallen, broken her neck, died, and burned to ashes. She stood still, frozen. _Move…MOVE! _She begged herself. Nothing. Then the floor felt weak, and Sunstripe cried out:

"Bramby, jump! It's about to collapse!"

"I-I can't" She breathed small breaths nervously. "Just- you go. Hurry!"

"I won't leave without you!"

"Oh….!"

The floor beneath the two mates fell, and Bramby screamed out in terror. Suddenly, she felt a warm muzzle on her back. Sunstripe's. He pushed her up, and pushed her out the door. Then the rest of the floor collapsed. Sunstripe fell down. Bramby heard him crack on the cement at the bottom.


	4. Chapter 3

"Sunstripe!" Bramby cried out in horror. She was about to run into the house of falling walls, but her stomach told her differently. She continued running, sparks and smoke flying everywhere. Suddenly, the garage fell down, but Bramby just dodged it. _Just got to make it to the fence! _She thought positively.

She ran over to the white fence, but to her horror, it was completely covered in flames. She thought quickly, picking up a stick from the ground. She stabbed the fence with the stick 4 times until it finally broke, fiery pieces of wood flying out everywhere.

Her stomach gave her more pains then ever. _The kits are ready to be born! _Bramby thought in horror. _Why now? _She ran through the hole she made in the fiery fence, and ran straight down the street, trying to find somewhere- anywhere- to have her kits.

She ran down the street and up ahead, there were to bike paths, and in the middle of them was a large circle of grass with some pushes. She hid in a circle of bushes, and waited for her kits to be born.

"Their amazing." She whispered. She watched two beautiful kits try to stand in front of her, but only succeeded in falling down. The kits both looked exactly like their mother in every way. Except one was a bit smaller and thinner then the other.

The smaller one used his nose to find his sisters scent, and began pawing at her. His sister lay down, and tried to ignore her brother.

One more kit lay underneath her, but she didn't get up to see it yet. It seemed scared, and it was the last to come out. But suddenly, she felt little paws push her from underneath, so she stood. She saw a beautiful kit.

The kit was a fiery orange, just like his father. Brambly stared at the kit. "I'll name you- Firekit." She whispered, pulling the kit close to her with her tail. She realized she must give them warriors names, she was no kittypet anymore. Her home was gone. The kit mewed nervously, not seeing yet with his un-opened eyes. "Its ok." Bramby comforted the small ball of orange fur. "I'll always make sure your ok." Bramby whispered, licking the kit as she watched the two beautiful brown kits lay with eachother.


	5. Chapter 4

Bramby awoke to see a crowd of cats around her. They all were meowing suspiciously, but to what, Bramby did not really know. Nervously, she spoke. "Where-Where am I?" Any twoleg house was completely out of sight.

A black-and-white she-cat stepped forward, her bright green eyes locked on Bramby. "Your in Riverclan camp. Who are you?" Bramby's heart dropped to her stomach. This was Riverclan-This was Sunstripe's clan.

Bramby looked at the cat like she was crazy. "Who am I? I was hoping you could tell me. You must have dragged me in here for some reason. Why?" Bramby had nervous thoughts run through her mind. "Are-are you going to hurt me?" She took a step back, and pulled her kits over to her stomach protectively. "Or my kits?"

The black-and-white she cat looked at Bramby, then the clan, and then Firekit. Her eyes locked on Firekit. Finally, she looked back at Bramby and spoke. "I am SpottedStar, leader of Riverclan. Although…I wouldn't expect a kittypet to know about the clans." She looked at Bramby suspiciously. "Or would you?"

Bramby gulped nervously, though she didn't exactly know why. What did she do wrong? Would Starclan be angry a kittypet knew about the clans? She wasn't sure, but, nervously and carefully, she answered SpottedStar. "Hello, SpottedStar." She bowed her head politely. "I'm Bramby. And-yes, I know about the clans. I've heard-stories, at least. Why do you ask? Why have you brought me here?"

SpottedStar sat tall as she spoke. "You were out in the open right by the forest, and there was a fox…we had a large patrol so-" "Your lucky we came." A white she-cat spat.

"In that case, thank you." Bramby mewed. "I wouldn't expect you warrior cats to help a kittypet like me."

"We wouldn't." Mewed a ginger tom. "But we couldn't leave the kits helpless. They haven't yet even opened their eyes!" The tom also locked his eyes on Firekit. Suddenly, he walked up and sniffed Firekit, who sniffed back curiously, and fell into the dirt. He stood up and shook, running to his Brother and Sister.

Annoyed, Bramby spoke, as she watched everyone look at Firekit. "Why are you all looking at my kit?" She growled, standing in front of him. "I may be a kittypet, but I will claw your fur off unless you tell me what is going on!"

A gray she-cat stepped up and stood next to Spottedstar. An amused gleam flickered in her eyes, but was soon covered up with grief. "I can explain." She whispered. "Last night- Rockheart- Riverclan's deputy- died. The Warrior Code says that a new deputy must be picked before Moonrise, so SpottedStar had a Clan meeting after a short vigil with her close friend. She picked a new deputy- but he wasn't here. His name was Sunstripe, and no one had seen him all day, or last night. For moons now, we've noticed short periods where he would be gone, but never this long. Moonrise came, and I was made the new deputy. Anyway, Sunstripe had a fiery orange pelt just like your kit." He nodded to Firekit. "Not just that. The same strong paws, tall, slim body, and just, all the details, its like, his exact double. We aren't sure what were thinking about your kit- he just reminds us of Sunstripe, and we really want to know where Sunstripe is."

Bramby looked at the little replica of her mate, and felt a hot tear roll down her face. Firekit walked slowly to her and pawed at her stomach, then fell against it. She held him close. _It was Sunstripe's dream to become deputy someday, so he could help lead his clan. _Bramby's heart pounded. _I have to tell them. They need to know the truth. The whole truth. _Bramby unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground. _Might as well start off with the bad news-where Sunstripe really is._

Bramby looked at all the cats, which seemed to be waiting for Bramby to speak. "Sunstripe…." She choked a bit on her own words. "He…isn't here?" _They know that! Just say it! _"St-St-Star-Starclan I-is w-wa-watching him -I mean, is…wi-with him." Murmers of shock began rising from the crowd. SpottedStar took a step closer to Bramby, so they were face to face with their eyes locked. "What are you talking about?" Bramby could feel SpottedStar's warm breath against her face, and it soon turned cold. A shiver ran up her spine.

_Why can't I say it? _She asked herself. _Because I can't believe it. Sunstripe is here-he's with me! I know it! _But she didn't know it. She watched him fall, and without him, she was lost. She looked out at the Brambles, wishing he could burst through and tell Bramby that everything was fine. But it wasn't. He was gone, when Bramby needed him most. Suddenly, out of anger, sadness, hopelessness and fear, Bramby blurted out:

"Sunstripe is dead!"


	6. Chapter 5

Riverclan gasped in horror and surprise. Bramby's heart dropped to her stomach all over again. "How…" SpottedStar tried to think of the right words. "Did this happen? How would you know?" Her eyes filled with instant grief. "Yes," A ginger tom stepped up threateningly, with unsheathed claws, glaring at Bramby. "How would you know?"

"What?" Bramby glared back at the tom. "I feel bad enough, but you think _I _killed him?" The ginger tom got up into Bramby's face. "How else would you know?" He growled. "Why would you feel bad about a warriors death, you useless kittypet."

Bramby yelled "I would never hurt Sunstripe! He is the best, most brave and amazing cat I ever met, and now you're blaming me? I feel horrible! My poor kits won't even have their father!" The clan gasped again. Great Starclan, did Bramby have a big mouth. "Sunstripe- your mate?"

Giving in, Bramby told them everything. From the night they met, to Sunstripe's horrible death. Still, the ginger Tom spoke up.

"How do we know your telling the truth?"

"Did you see the smoke?"

"Well, yeah, but"-

"But what?"

"You could've gotten rid of him."

"Why would I do that?" Bramby was falling to pieces. Tears streamed like waterfalls from her eyes.

"Because you're a lousy, useless lump of fur." Without thinking, Bramby quickly jumped up and clawed the warrior across the face. "Will you just shut up!?! I would never hurt Sunstripe! I loved him, and still do! He loves me, and-and-I"- Bramby fell down and tucked into a ball, hugging Firekit. Instantly, the biggest brown tabby kit sniffed for his mothers trail, and tripped over her, then lay on her. The last one lonely trotted over to his mother, digging his muzzle into her fur.

"Well, it seems its obvious what we have to do." SpottedStar spoke, causing Bramby to jump. She forgot SpottedStar was here. The ginger Tom glared at Bramby, causing her blood to run cold. "Yes, we do."

Bramby looked at the stars and sent a silent prayer to Starclan. _Please, help me! _"We have to," SpottedStar started, looking at Bramby. Suddenly, her eyes filled with warmth. "Let her stay in the clan." The whole clan looked at SpottedStar. There were no protests, but no agreements either. "WHAT!?!" The ginger tom meowed. "Your going to let this piece of crow-food join the clan!?!"

Bramby let out a small growl under her breath. "Mouse-brain." SpottedStar look at the tom coolly. "If Sunstripe picked her, even being a kittypet, she must be one amazing cat." Bramby stood proudly, knocking her three kits down, who mewed and began pawing at each other. "And she clawed you, didn't she now, Braveheart?" Braveheart just sat there. The gray deputy then spoke up. "Well, I agree with SpottedStar. This must be one heck of a cat." Bramby looked at her paws, embarrassed. Mews of agreement rose up from the crowd. "So, what do you think, Braveheart?" SpottedStar turned to the ginger tom. "Fine! Whatever, just keep her away from me." Bramby smiled. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you in the nursery." The deputy meowed. "By the way, I'm Ashpelt. Welcome to the clan."


	7. Chapter 6

Bramby lay in the nursery watching her kits paw at each other and fall, as SpottedStar spoke with her. "So, this is Firekit?" She looked expectantly at the ball of orange fur. "Who are the other two?" Bramby studied the two brown kits then spoke. "This," She pointed to the smallest one with the dark stripes. "Is Stripekit." Stripekit let out a small mew, then pounced on his golden-brown colored sister. She had kittypet blood in her, inside and out. Her fur was born slicked down beautifully, she was well-sized, and a bit easily frightened. Although she didn't quite consider that a kittypet trait.

"The other one is Bronzekit, because of her Golden-brown fur. It looks beautifully bronze in the light." SpottedStar nodded. "I see Sunstripe taught you about warrior-well, uh-warrior kit names." Her eyes filled with grief as she mentioned Sunstripe's name. Both their eyes did.

"You realize, you'll need a warrior name to, right?" Bramby nodded, although she hadn't even thought of that. _Her? A warrior name? What would it be? _Then a shiver went up her spine. _What if Starclan didn't accept her? What then?_ Bramby gulped, and decided she would try to relax, by taking a small little nap. Suddenly Stripekit prodded at her stomach. She sat up. _I'm not going to be taking any naps anymore, am I? _She thought.

Bramby pulled her kits in and rapped her tail around them. "Can you lay still for me?" She begged her kits. She slowly closed her eyes. "Hello!" A gray head poked its way into the nursery. Bramby jumped, and her kits squealed angrily. "Oh, sorry!" Ashpelt meowed. "I didn't mean to-uh…I mean…" Ashpelt turned to leave.

"Its fine." Bramby breathed. "You can stay." Ashpelt smiled embarrassedly. "I figured I should be the first to come see your kits! I mean, in your new home…here. Well, its kinda something we do when kits are born and…" Bramby smiled playfully. "Well, come on mouse-brain! Stop babbling and come over and looked!" A huge grin spread across Ashpelt's face.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" "Thanks." Bramby mewed. Stripekit sniffed his way to Firekit then fell on him. Ashpelt laughed as Firekit pawed angrily at his brother. "They'll be great warriors someday." Ashpelt mewed. Bramby looked at them all, then turned to Bronzekit, who cowered in the back of the nursery. She pulled her close and licked her affectionately. "Yes, they will." _She's the only girl. She has a right to be alone and afraid…right? _Bramby sighed. She looked at the small brown tabby, and her small white paws. She looked so delicate. She didn't seem at all right as a warrior.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come below the Highcave for a Clan Meeting!" SpottedStar's cry sounded through the camp. "Oh," Ashpelt meowed. "That'd be your naming ceremony. Come on." Ashpelt walked out, then turned to look at Bramby. "You coming?" Nervously Bramby stood up, and walked out, leaving her kits with another nursing mother. "Bramby," SpottedStar started. "Starclan has spoken to me and…" her voice trailed off, and she didn't seem sure she was making the right decision.

"Welcome…" SpottedStar looked at Bramby, then nodded. "Brambleflight." Without a chance to congratulate her, she left into her den. Brambleflight smiled big. She was a warrior of Riverclan. Sunstripe would be proud. If only he was with her.

Suddenly, everyone began chanting her name. Ashpelt started the crowd. "Brambleflight! Brambleflight!" She saw Braveheart roll his eyes and walk away into the warrior's den. Ashpelt ran up, a huge grin on his face. "Congrats! Welcome to the clan, Brambleflight."


End file.
